And Still I Run
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: A mini series based on Wally as he grows to become the teen everyone knows today. Chapter four: Barry's POV-" I should be pounding, and yet I knock; I promise you I'll wait, that I won't pick the lock. I'll stand by your window, and throw pebbles at the frame. I'll chase away the demons, I'll fight through your pain.
1. Running

**Hey there! So I know I said I was working on something 'big' (and I am) but this is not it! I was riding in a car and this idea just came to me, so I just had to write it! Don't worry, there are going to be more chapters to this, so don't freak out. As for everyone who read and riewed 'Simply Obvious', THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously every single comment blew up my ego until it almost exploded! I hope I can continue to write things you guys like! I'd like to give special thanks to Karma Killer 11 for telling me specificly (sorta) what they liked about my story, and to Blackstar001 who is so awesome she let me type this all up on her computer. You guys should go check out her awesome story 'Where There Was Weakness'! Now without further adu, enjoy a nice Wally story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own destiny, and if that is to someday own DC comics, then I say bring it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

A blur. That's all I can see.

Tree's whip past, their red and golden hues swallowed up by the coming darkness, melting into undefined shapes. Branches stretch upwards on either side, long fingers reaching for the unattainable. They want to climb into the sky. Far away.

I am running. My feet slap against the cold gray pavement, pounding the rhythm into my very soul. It's an alien language I've learned to sing. The air whistles past me, blocking my ears from the sounds I don't want to hear. From the words I want to erase. I can't see past my streaming eyes, but the effort it would take to clear them is too much for me. Instead I let my feet carry me; let them take me far away, each step another note in their constant drumming. Adrenaline rushes through my blood, a roaring tidal wave, mercilessly ripping through my body. The wind dies.

And still I run.

Pain courses through me, throbbing to the beat of this new song. I hold my arm close, each step jarring my broken limb. With every breath I take I can feel the winter air clawing toward my lungs, every rake against my throat chiming in time with the pounding of my head.

I breathe in. A thousand pains consume me.

I breathe out. The song continues to play.

My body is on fire, a billowing furnace from inside, fighting to take control. It's getting harder for me to breathe. My head swims. I can't stop. The slanting sun makes shadows elongate before me, their inky faces staring at me hungrily as I stumble past. I want to stop. To end the song that has consumed my very soul. But my feet won't listen, and the music won't stop.

And still I run.

From the ground a twisted root lashes out, ensnaring my leg in it's bony grasp. I crash into the earth, now a mixture of mud and sweat, and blood. Panic and pain sweep through me, my body turned traitor as I empty my stomach on the wet ground. Distant thunder drowns out my cry of animalistic sorrow, its deep throaty rumbling hiding my broken sobbing. Memories bubble over in my mind. Yelling, whose indecipherable words were spoken in obvious loathing. The color red coating the walls and stairs, its brightness too much to bare. And then I'm pushing myself up, propelled by fear and panic, lost in the silence of the world. I can't hear the music anymore, as I stumble away. As long as I move I'm safe. As long as I keep the rhythm I won't have to think. And yet I long to stop, long to hide somewhere safe, away from _Him_. Rain decends from the darkened sky, and I feel like the angels are crying with me.

And still I run.

I've lost my song, and now I'm surrounded once again by the bitter silence of the world. The silence of the misunderstood and beaten, the lonely and forgotten. I stumble on, the indistinguishable blur of shapes around me slowly coming into focus. The cold rain numbs my body, but does nothing for the raging inferno inside my heart. I have no notion of where I'm going, lost without my symphony to guide me. My feet keep going, they're only purpose being to take me as far away as possible. Sweat mixes with the rain, becoming a salty mixture which drips into my eyes. I stumble over a curb, my balance deserting me once again as I plummet towards the ground. The rain thickens and I reach forward, my cut palms stinging as I drag myself forward. I can't stop, and so I crawl. I'm in a neighborhood, my mind dimly trying to place the familiar roads. But I shy away from thinking, I don't want to remember what had happened, to be reminded of what _he _did. A house looms before me, its presence calls of safety and comfort. Slowly I drag myself towards it, knowing that if I could just reach it, then everything would be okay. Everything would be erased. The door slams open, and I realize just what I've been striving towards all this time. Relief floods through my body as I hear a familiar voice, filled to the brim with worry and love.

"Wally?"

And then I stop.


	2. Tension

**Alrighty! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Your comments boosted my ego to ten-fold! This is a writing style that's pretty new to me, so I have yet to master the constant flowing of words, the personification needed, or the thick detail that needs to be present. However, I **_**am**_** working on it, so I give myself kudos! This second chapter takes place before the first, just FYI, and in my opinion it's not as good as the first. Plus it's really short. Oh well. It probably won't make any of you cry, and I didn't try as hard as I could've, but it's still pretty depressing. The later chapters will be filled with humor, happiness, and romance! But for now, every story has to start somewhere, and as for me, I like to start at the beginning. So please review! Because I honestly need the feedback if I'm going to improve at all! Plus idea's and flames are totally welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the delicious piece of gum I am currently chewing. **

Tension. Seeping like a thick liquid into the walls, staining everything with its suffocating touch. Building up in the air, it's lightning about to strike. All encompassing. Inescapable.

My world is spinning, tumbling, turning. Eyes wide; seeing nothing. Like a fountain bubbling over, fear cascades through me, its pulsations matching the frantic beatings inside my chest. I can't breathe. A monster lurking in the dark, teeth bared with deep seeded loathing. You're looking at me now, hands clenched in preparation. I stumble away; my arms stretched in front, a useless barricade against Your tsunami of fury. Nothing holding You back. A tortured bird; a cage's cruel claws. As You lunge forward, I'm caught in You're jaws.

And I'm afraid.

Your fists thunder about me, a frightening array of merciless weapons. I scream in fear, lost amidst the blooming flowers of pain. Panic consumes my very being as I topple backwards, swallowed by the downpour of Your malicious limbs. Thoughts are wiped from my mind, instinct prevails. Veins burn with wild fear, eyes shut tight against this onslaught. You continue, headless of my cries; You're the reason this mockingbird dies.

Towering above, a snake poised to strike, hissing insults with Your venomous tongue. I'm constricted by Your words, unable to twist free. Tears pour down. Innocence oozing from a broken body. But You're not done. And You just won't stop.

Mother's crying next door.

A thousand swings. Now one more.

Your face is contorted, a mixture of rage and hate. Bound in emotions chains. Pined to the floor, sinking into the carpet. Crimson trickling down my face, I long for Dark's cool embrace. A fluid movement, You light the match. A tortured scream, my arms been snapped. Liquid fire alights, its greedy flares devouring my sanity. Gasping, sobbing, pleading, screaming. Each shuddering breath feeding the inferno ablaze inside my chest. A bird with broken wings.

And I'm afraid.

Your cruel laughter resounds, bouncing off empty walls and shattering hearts. I'm shaking. My dams breaking. An inward battle, a losing war. My lungs cry for air as they drown in a waterfall of tears. Desperately I drag myself away. Clinging to nothing I strive for something. I'm standing now, a deer entranced by Unknown's light. The sun's reaching through the windows, its warm fingers clasping my hand. Alone. I hear Your laughter ringing, dulled by Freedom's singing. My heart beat trills, a quickened thrumming. From inside it's welling over, a melody almost crashing free. Tribal drums, an exotic plea, slowly taking over me. And I'm afraid.

And so I run.

**So that's it for this chapter! Hopefully next chapter we can get into the more fun stuff to read about, but that probably won't come until the fourth or fith installment….**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Or I won't write the next chapter.**

**You think I'm kidding?**

**Don't press your luck.**

**V**

**v**


	3. Wash Me Clean

Like Water Trickling Down

I don't know what it is. I just know that it's _there_.

Pouring from your mouth; emanating from your actions. Enchanting me with foreign words. It's not hiding behind a veil, tucked beneath the folds of humanity. In the open. Exposed. Around every corner, the front of every touch. Flowing like a river, I am its goal. Stemming from two wells; a welcome found in open arms. I've been running far too long, a captive in a murderous embrace. A wall has been built, to forever brace against attacks. But it's like rain pouring from above, gently caressing those below. My soul an endless drought. Apprehensive. Incredulous. I cower beneath my wall.

And it's like water trickling down.

I cry for the comfort I rebuke; lost in a desert. Howling winds, whose claws have carved haunting scars, have left. Silence envelopes me. The sun's vengeful burning gaze; blocked by swollen clouds of grace. Running from what I've searched for, hiding from what I want. A starved man refusing to eat, afraid that the food will turn to dust in his mouth. A wasteland trying to grow. Underfoot, I stamp it down.

Fearful because I am dubious.

Dubious because I am fearful.

Confronted by the sea; I've come from a raging ocean. Like a child testing water; tentatively sticking a limb in, retracting before its bitten. Padding along the shallows, waiting for it to disappear. Unsure of when you say: there's nothing left to fear. Slowly inching closer, poised to flee. Your love is crashing over me.

And it's like water trickling down.

I'm used to knives and swords, words said in anger. A disgrace. Piece of crap. Worthless. Terms that have been accepted. Believed. In preparation for battle, always hunkered down. Impossible to imagine, the care you give is true. Easier instead to fabricate the reasons behind your gentle words. Standing with your arms wide open. I cannot breathe. Afraid of shattering this blissful illusion. Instinct takes me away, though my heart yearns to stay. Caught between two pulls; a blind man seeking shelter.

And it's like water trickling down.

A fortress calling safety. Sitting along the walls, too afraid to venture inside. You both shine, darkened skies alight with new fires. Smiling down at me, hugging me close. Speaking of Compassion and Love's encircling. Walking ever closer, worried I might run. Feet held down by curiosity's expectations. Waiting. I remember the first time I broke a dish. Fine china shatter around. Breathless silence; fearfully waiting. Your hand reaches out, and I flinch in anticipation. Warm tears springing up unbidden. Choking on words, crippled with regret. But instead of howling winds or raging fires, I'm met with your calm sea. Two arms pulling me in. comforting words washing all around. Sobbing safely in your embrace, the walls come crashing down. This love you give, this open acceptance, it's like water trickling down.

And so I let it wash me clean.

**And that concludes the third installment! I feel like my work has been declining in talent, but personally I really like this chapter. Hopefully in the next chapter (did somebody say ROBIN?) there will be more dialogue, but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they seriously make my each and every day! (I re-read them about twenty times a day, for the perfect ego boost!) Those who have read this far, thanks for sticking with! **

**So here's a tip for all you people who don't know what to put as a comment: Simply say how the story made you feel, what you did or didn't like, was it good or bad, and suggestions, ect.**

**Again, please comment!**

**Because a story read without a comment **

**is like a gummy bear**

**without a head.**

**And everyone knows that's the best part!**


	4. A Million Dollars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Blooming.

Like a flower seeking the first rays of dawn; a brave little soldier fighting on. Stepping lightly, smiling brightly. I wanted to scoop you up and hold you close. To protect, to guide, to love; a lost puppy looking for a home. I'll take you in and fix you new. Adorableness in your trepid steps. Satisfaction in your cheeky grin. But then you hold my hand; an angel seeking shelter,

And it was like I'd won a million dollars.

Sun shining, birds singing, kids yelling in glee; this is how you were meant to be. You're laughing along, and tugging my hand; emerald orbs alight. Talking too fast, blurring what you're saying, stumbling in eagerness, to where the other kids are playing. I'm content to watch, till the suns going down; you're shinning like a star. Crouching down in the sand, you reach up to take my hand. You're tiny fingers wrapped around. We walk home in silence, till we reach the door, and then I hear something I haven't before.

You're excited and you're not paying attention; there's no time to recompose. A three-letter word- so simple and clear. So different from Allen. So unique compared to Barry. My heart sailing on invisible wings; I crash into the empty wake. You fear for what's at stake. But for that moment I was so much more, hot liquid dripping into my core. Companion, Mentor, Friend, and Father. You called me Protector, Guider, Helper, Dad; a grin breaks through. You called me Dad.

And it was like I'd won a million dollars.

A scream has scattered through the night; an angels fallen from the light. Lost and broken; running still, begging for help but shoving the hand. I beg and plead; I'm on my knees. Let me be the blanket that toddlers throw about their heads; let me be the bear that offers comfort, or the sun caught and stored within a lamp. Let me in. I should be pounding, and yet I knock; I promise you I'll wait, that I won't pick the lock. I'll stand by your window, and throw pebbles at the frame. I'll chase away the demons, I'll fight through your pain.

I reach towards you.

A brother's shadow in the way.

I can't get through, can't cut through your pain; surround by past's sharp hauntings, hating the Night, hating my Brother, hating Me. Iris's face is wet with tears; yet you cling to her, drowning me in fears. I'll never be enough. No ointment I offer will soothe your aches, no ice I give will numb your scars. Tormented by the soul I crave to heal, your heart a toy for my brother to steal. To murder and destroy. Trampled underfoot; crumpled and forgotten.

Striving to bloom, yearning to be happy. Nightmares plague you like the whipping wind and the driving rain; alone in the meadow, you'll never survive. Let me build a forest to tuck you in; strong branches shielding you from the sky's tears. In my arms, there's no need to fear. But still you doubt, betrayed again and again by the sirens calling. Let me in, and I will not harm you. Let me in and I will not betray you, kill you, stab you, scald you, rip and bleed you. Open the door and let me help you. You've grown tired of Iris, and so you turn to me. You let me hold you. You let me love you. You let me wipe the sorrow's blood from your cheeks and attempt to fix your broken wings. And even though you don't feel the same; guarding your heart like a sacred thing, I can tell you're glad I came.

And it was like I'd won a million dollars.

The years have passed and now you run; a simple flash of red and yellow. You're saving people who need to be saved; you're waiting below, to catch the one's that caved. Together we race, together we fight, together we push back the night. You're so quick to grow, so quick to move. Looking towards the future, while I'm scrambling in the past. You call me Mentor, Partner, Friend; and I'm glad. But I call you more; though I know you won't accept. When no one's around, and I think you're asleep; I call you something special, so you know you're the only one. For now I'll keep my silence, your exuberance enough; but maybe someday later I'll let you know: I call you Son.

I call you Son.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this, and I am extremely sorry for taking so long! Thanks for being with me every step of the way and being so supportive- I hope I fulfilled your every dream with this last chapter! Special thanks to Sierah who has been such a good friend to me! :) **

**And while I know you won't get anything in return,**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter/series!**

**I may or may not add another chapter ;3**

**~Just Another Fanfiction Nerd**


End file.
